


Don't You Wanna See These Clothes On Me?

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Series: Remember & Other One-Shots AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Izzy and JJ both own the business, JJ Fashion, M/M, Pliroy Week 2017, fashion - Freeform, implied modeling in the future, pliroyweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: It's their third anniversary and Yuri doesn't know what to get his boyfriend but then in comes Isabella Yang with a planAnd an impromptu trip to one of JJ and Izzy's boutiques to grant an overdue wish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a day late--- well here in PH.
> 
> Also, there's this new Japanese food place near my University and the food was n i c e. The Katsudon was A+++ and it was served in a big bowl <3 haahah 
> 
> Also, YOICon is around the corner and I got news that my friend knows this JJ cosplayer who also ships Pliroy! I'ma try and bake goodies for her and other pliroy shippers <3 <3

Pliroy Week [Day 3] - Fashion

Yuri woke up rather later than he was used to, it was one of his rare day-off’s and he was wondering why he had one today. He turned around in bed, arms reaching to the figure next to him—at least supposed to be next to him and was greeted by an empty space. He sat up after that, a bit confused, JJ never left the bed without waking him up, he found a note in his bedside table, right next to a rose, **_“I have some business with the recording studio; I’ll see you soon. Didn’t wake you up, you look so cute. Happy Anniversary Ma Reine”_** the note finished, the blond’s eyes wide.

“TODAY’S OUR ANNIVERSARY???” echoed through the condominium.

He immediately fixed himself and took a bath, and is currently sitting down on the couch, a pad of paper on one hand and a pencil on the other, “What am I gonna give him…” he thought out loud, his eyes wandered to the object next to him, last year he had given him a big lion plush, complete with a cute little crown on its head and a tag which says JJ.

Jean had loved it so much; he placed it in their bed for a whole month before Yuri had to put it on the couch because it was getting too much space on their bed, definitely not because he wanted to be the one JJ was cuddling with. Never that.

He kept on thinking but nothing came to mind, he could always bake him a cake, but he didn’t trust his culinary skills enough to not make a mess of their pristine kitchen, he was cut off his reverie when he heard the doorbell ring, signaling that it was not Jean, unless he forgot his keys. He walked towards the door and opened it, and revealed none other than Isabella Yang.

“Oh hey Izzy, J isn’t here today…” he started, letting her in, “Oh, really? He was supposed to come with me to the newly opened branch we have…” she trailed off, “Oh—it’s your anniversary right?” she asked, making her way to the kitchen, grabbing the jug of juice from the fridge and poured herself a cup. “Ah yeah,” he answered, quite aloof, it isn’t that he doesn’t like her, it’s just well—this was his boyfriend’s ex girlfriend—fiancée, and business associate, it was alright to be a bit wary… he thinks.

“What did you get him?” she asked, setting the cup down on the counter, which brought back the problem at hand, “I—haven’t gotten him anything actually, I can’t think straight at the moment,” he groaned, “What kind of gift do you think he’d like?” he asked, internally groaning, “Jean huh—he’s the kind of guy who likes people enjoying him and his work,” she closed her eyes as if thinking of past memories of them two, which kind of irked Yuri but he let it go.

“So you’re saying I should go buy his album or those books he wrote?” he asked, a bit uninterested in the idea. “Hasn’t he told you anything?” she smirked at him, Yuri thought for a while, before blushing at a memory, “Well, he always told me he wanted to see me wearing the clothes he designed…” he muttered.

“Perfect.” Isabella grinned, grasping his hand in hers, “you’re coming with me to the new store, we’ll pick from there,” he blanched, “I—I don’t think that’s a great idea…” but then minutes later, he is seated in the passenger seat of Isabella Yang’s car.

“What kind of clothes do you have in mind?” she asked him, as they walked in front of the new store, it wasn’t open yet, and it seems like no one was around, he didn’t know what kind of clothes he’d like to purchase but the abundance of tiger prints he can see from the store’s window was enough to grab his attention.

They entered the store, it was fairly big, and there were racks of shirts, dresses, jackets, accessories, all with tiger prints. He was in awe; it looked like heaven in his opinion. “Ah, if this is what he works on every single night, I’d model each and every one of these.” He said having a look around.

“Do you mean that Chaton?” a voice had startled him, and there, seated on the counter was none other than Jean-Jacques Leroy.

“Wh—What are you doing here?!” he exclaimed, pointing at him, the Canadian stood up and walked towards him, grinning. “I came to check the place of course, this is very important to me.” He said, looking around before looking back at him, “Is that so?” Yuri blushed, looking away.

“So, can I request an anniversary gift?” he walked nearer, “It was in line with a statement you’ve said earlier…” he smiled, “You want me to model for you?” he asked, as if he’d expected it from his boyfriend.

“Yep, it would be the best gift I could get right now.” He said, “What—why would that be the best gift?” he asked, it was strange. “Well, someone has to model the clothes in this anniversary gift.” He hugged him, the blond hugged back but pushed him away, “Anniversary gift?” he asked, the neglected Isabella laughed.

“Didn’t you check the store’s name?” she pointed to the sign above the counter, Yuri’s eyes followed the sign, **_“Tiger Queen”_**

“Happy anniversary ma reine,” he kissed him softly, the blond teared up, “You’re such an ass!” he began beating his fists on the other’s chest. “I love it. Thank you so much.” He muttered, into his chest. “I’m glad.”

“For the record?” the blond started,

“Yeah?”

“The name fucking sucks Leroy.”

“Ah—it can be changed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not proud of this one, but I crammed shit. So I’m really sorry—I’ll make it up on the next one~


End file.
